bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nin (AMG)
Nin was a Toa of Air and master of stealth and combat in A Midnight Grey. He was played by The Original Munki. Nin was originally a reckless Toa of Air. He screwed up on a mission and somehow lost most of his elemental power. Finding himself unable to get it back, he resorted to training his mind and body beyond the need of magical power. He trained for years in various martial arts, until he was a very formidable warrior and could disappear completely into the shadows without the need for his Mask of Stealth. Nin later joined the Dawn, taking part in several missions including an infiltration of the Dark Hunter base to retrieve mutant creatures produced by Rhadel, incorrectly believed by the DH to be products of the Mask of Life, or "Ignikaspawn". Nin saw his fair share of clashes against the Dusk. In one battle on Po-Isa he killed a Gafna called Riku, uknown to him the pet of a recently-transformed Dusk Toa named Aktamu. When Project Karzahni was announced, Nin, seeking power to substitute his lost element, signed up. He never received the transformation he desired, because soon afterwards Aktamu found him and engaged him in a duel. The fight culminated in a Nova Blast on the part of Aktamu. Nin was barely able to save himself with a hasty mini-cyclone that weakened the blast. Two weeks later, Nin awoke in the hospital, having had many bones broken, as well as some brain damage. He was greeted by Kanrahk, a scientist working under Rhadel, who informed him that the damage to his body was too severe to receive Project Karzahni mutations any time soon. The Rahkshi showed Nin the new Dusk File and departed. Nin later was seen working alongside Kanrahk in battles with the vindictive Dusk, seeking their kidnapped friend Aktamu. In one battle with the Toa Kryon, Nin momentarily had the upper hand, and discovered that in his anger he had unlocked his Air power. He raised a hand to release a powerful hurricane, but before he could do so, Retribution appeared behind him and plunged his claw through Nin's back and out his heartlight, killing him. Personality On the outside Nin was calm and silent, but a seething rage boiled just beneath the surface. Through constant meditation Nin was able to keep his head clear, but occasionally someone would annoy him and push him over the edge, releasing all the repressed emotions in a huge torrent of anger. Nin sought mental and physical perfection, and would train and fight constantly to hone his skills. Powers and Abilities Nin was very physically fit, though a little below average in terms of size. He was an expert fighter with or without weapons, and he kept many weapons. He was a master of his mask, the Kanohi Volitak, Mask of Stealth, which allowed him to disappear from detection by sight or sound. Nin's elemental power of Air had been weakened in the past. He was limited to small gusts and other weak moves, and his elemental energy was quickly exhausted. The best he ever demonstrated was a Toa-sized mini-tornado. Category:Toa (AMG)